Under The Red Sky
by Amika-Sanya
Summary: Part of Unredeemable Sin. Can be read separately. hints of yaoi, violence. Don't know what genre to put it as.


Consider this a prologue or a bit of history from Unredeemable Sin. You can read this one separately though.

* * *

US US US US US US

* * *

_The twins smiled as they stared up at the rising sun. The light caught on the blonde hair of one of them as he spun with a smile lighting up his face. The brunette watched with a laugh as his brother enjoyed the sun beating down on their palace estate. Cloud turned to his brother with a smile and pulled the brunette to his feet. Leon rolled his eyes as the young god tried to get him to dance with him. _

_ They ended up tripping and rolling down a hill. Landing beside the large sakura tree Cloud burst into laughter. Leon smiled watching his brother with a loving look. Cloud turned to face the elder twin and sighed as he went to speak._

_ "One day we'll rule this land together, ne Leon?" _

_ "Together" Leon agreed with a smile as he pulled his twin into his arms. They closed their eyes, falling asleep there with their wings entwined. Black and white, ying and yang. Under the sky that was a flaming morning red._

_

* * *

_

Leon sighed as he ran a hand through his brunette hair. He listened to the report as the young angel in front of him spoke. Beside him on the other throne was Cloud, looking just as bored as he was. Cloud soon stood up and the angel shivered in surprise and fear. Cloud ruffled her hair as he passed by her. Casting a glance behind him at Leon he walked out. The elder god sighed and turned to the angel.

"You're dismissed." With that Leon stood up as well and went in search of his brother.

Cloud was leaning against the balcony staring out at the setting sun. As Leon walked up behind him Cloud smiled softly. Leon leaned beside the boy and smiled looking at him.

"You shouldn't have walked out like that."

"You know I'm not happy here Leon."

"This is all you've ever wanted Cloud. How could you not be happy?"

"It's stifling, all this pressure of being a ruler. You're better at it then me. I think I'll be taking a break from this for a while. It'll be fun to hang out in the human world for a while. Do you mind?" Cloud turned to Leon with an inquisitive look. The brunette smiled gently and put a gentle hand on the blonde's cheek. He leaned in and kissed his brother gently on the forehead.

"Do what you need to. I can handle things here without you if your that unhappy. Go. Find yourself. I'll be here waiting for you" Leon smiled softly. Cloud returned the smile and quickly jumped off the balcony. Leon returned his eyes to the horizon as he watched Cloud fly off, the light reflecting off Cloud's giant black wings.

* * *

Leon had never expected things to turn out this way. He had never expected that when Cloud found himself it would be as the leader of the demons. The Demon Lord had been born the second Leon allowed Cloud to leave. Worse yet was that Cloud had already announced an heir was on it's way. It was then Leon had begun to make arrangements. He and Cloud were immortal, the only reason the other god would set up an heir was if he planned to attack and risk his life.

Then the first attack came. A simple troop of demons, easily kill-able. They weren't ready though. Leon watched in horror as over half of the angels fell and he lost half his kingdom to his brother. Now it was war. Leon would not lose everything else to the traitor of a twin.

* * *

Leon sighed as he stared across the battlefield and saw all the lost feathers of fallen comrades. He had to end this today. He glanced up at the sun when shadows were cast over him. He immediately recognized those black wings. He stretched his own white wings out. So air combat it would be? He flew up high, drawing his sword from it's sheath as he moved.

"Well, never thought it would come to this brother."

"I never should have let you leave. I should have listened to Father so many years ago when he tried to warn me about you. You and those damn black wings!"

"I thought you loved my wings Leon?"

"Maybe they'll make good souvenirs to mount above my fireplace after I strike you down."

"Not if I strike you down first brother"

The twins raised their weapons and flew towards each other with a war-cry. In a split second it was all over. Both went falling towards the ground headfirst. They crashed side by side. Blood pooled on the ground around them and neither moved. Finally a gasp was heard from the pile the two had formed. Leon sat up and rubbed at his head with a frown, groaning at the pain in his head and back. He looked to the side at his brother, who was staring upwards with a blank expression. He was still alive though. Leon rolled over to embrace his dying brother after he pulled his sword out from the man's stomach. Tears rolled down both of their faces before Cloud let out a strained whisper.

"You always were better with a sword then me" he said with a forced chuckle. Leon laughed a bit and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Cloud." As they laid there under the rising sun, a new day, Leon spoke a silent prayer for his brother's soul. He knew with this prayer he would probably have to suffer through this again, but he couldn't stop himself. He didn't want his brother to completely disappear. Once he was done he could tell Cloud had only a few more breaths left. He bit his lip and slowly leaned down to plant his lips against the blonde's. He felt the life leave the body under him, death making him limp. He pulled his lips away and let the tears run freely.

As he attempted to stand one of the generals ran to his side. The young woman helped him to his feet and together they flew off the battlefield.

Leon walked with a limp along the battlefield as he searched out the body of his brother. Out of all the men and women who had fallen he alone deserved a proper burial. Leon kneeling down over Cloud's body, shedding a few more tears as he pulled out a dagger. Turning his brother over he pulled the dead man's shirt off. Raising the dagger he thanked all the gods that his brother was already dead. The pain of losing your wings can be equated to the pain of loosing your very soul.

It was under a blood-red sky that Cloud, the first ever Demon Lord, was buried. It was under a flaming blood-red sky that Leon renounced his name. It was under that flaming sky that Kami-sama was born through the tears of the man previously known as Leon. Under that flaming red sky the Angel Lord flew away to the horizon, holding closely to his heart a pair of black wings.

* * *

Somewhere far underground, a young baby boy was born with hair as flaming red as the sky and a small pair of black wings.

* * *

US US US US US US US

* * *

So? Tell me what you think.


End file.
